Triangle
by lori777
Summary: Una historia de triángulos amorosos y mal entendidos. Jagoras Merthur. Sidestory.


**Merlin©BBC, Julian Jones, Jake Michie, Johnny Capps, Julian Murphy & others**

**Atlantis©Johnny Capps,Julian Murphy, BBC & others**

**Aclaraciones: Las personalidades de los personajes pudieron haber sido algo modificadas para fines de este fic.**

**Advertencias: Spoilers de la serie, AU**

**Multipairing: Merthur + Jagoras****.**

**Slash +18**

—**Diálogos—**

**[Notas de Autor]**

**(notas del texto)**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**Triangle**

▼ _**historia rosa de triángulos amorosos**___

Pitágoras era un nombre inusual pero fue el nombre que su madre escogió para él. Los padres de Pitágoras Zabat se conocieron en Grecia, su madre es de origen griego mientras que su padre es británico, el amor nació de forma natural entre ellos, además tenían pasión en común: las matemáticas. La boda se celebró en Atenas, después de un año vino el nacimiento de su único hijo. La promesa de una feliz estaba escrita en el horizonte sin embargo con los años se fue desvaneciendo en el aire. La madre de Pitágoras era una doctora en ciencias exactas, una eminencia en su área de trabajo, su nombre era sinónimo de respeto y su figura era galardonada en diferentes eventos del gremio alrededor del mundo. Una hermosa sonrisa siempre adornaba las fotos en revistas, sin embargo detrás de la puerta de su hogar su éxito era opacado por los malos tratos de su esposo. El hombre vivió a la sombra de su pareja, cansado de esa posición busco refugiar sus inseguridades en el alcohol, después comenzó a expresar su ira de forma física. El pequeño Pitágoras fue testigo de aquellos cambios de humor dentro de su familia, ante los reflectores sus padres eran perfectos, felices pero frente al espejo sólo quedaba la marca de las lágrimas secas y los insultos ahogados en el alcohol.

Pitágoras heredo el talento de sus padres con las matemáticas, desde corta edad devoraba libros sobre el tema y era capaz de resolver problemas complicados, con los años creció su habilidad algo que enorgulleció a su madre, por otro lado provocó unos extraños celos a su padre, el hombre estaba perturbado por un grave complejo de inferioridad. El primer golpe que recibió Pitágoras por parte de su padre dolió mucho, con suma crueldad destruyó un ensayo que el niño había escrito sobre el Teorema de Pitágoras, después vino la bofetada. La separación y el divorcio vinieron después del incidente, cuando finalmente su madre abrió los ojos sobre la vida que estaba teniendo a lado de un hombre cruel. El proceso fue menos doloroso para Pitágoras de lo que imagino, sentía alivio por estar lejos de su padre para siempre.

La vida de Pitágoras fue más sencilla después del divorcio, su amor por las matemáticas seguía vigente aunque eso no lo volvió popular con las personas de su edad. La gente a su alrededor siempre asumía que su nombre era "Peter" debido al apodo que su madre usaba con él, "Pit", era nulo el conocimiento de las personas sobre su verdadero nombre, sólo una ocasión hubo un extraño niño que supo su verdadero nombre.

Camelot High es una institución educativa de enorme prestigio, Pitágoras fue afortunado en ser parte de las filas del alumnado, sin embargo detrás de las gloriosas puertas, Camelot no era diferente de otras escuelas, todo divido entre diversos grupos universitarios...y el rey, Arthur Pendragon.

Pitágoras sintió que tales etiquetas eran estúpidas, así que no encajaba en ningún sitio. El joven rubio no era un chico solitario, tenía a un par de "amigos" dentro de la escuela, uno de ellos era su gordo profesor de educación física, Hércules Pachys y el otro un chico algo popular llamado Jasón Thatch. Jasón no era un chico popular pero sus habilidades artéticas le valen un lugar con los "_Knigths"_, el nombre del equipo de Camelot dónde, por supuesto, Arthur era el líder. Jasón y Pitágoras no comparten mucho tiempo juntos pero su compañía mutua era tolerable. El tiempo para Pitágoras de obtener un amigo de verdad se iba acercando de forma inesperada.

Merlín estaba derrotado, el malvado trozo de papel que estaba decorado con una terrible nota se burlaba de él, el pobre muchacho ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar por segunda vez para cerciorarse que sus sentidos no lo traicionaron, la verdad era simple… las matemáticas son su talón de Aquiles. Merlín no era un chico que se preocupara por las calificaciones pero con un apellido como Holmes llegas a acostumbrarte a la genialidad, y es un sentimiento extraño no poder superar el cálculo matemático.

El joven azabache se refugió en la biblioteca, esperaba encontrar alivio en sus favoritas, las letras. Fue en ese sitio cuando sucedió el encuentro, en el pasillo de libros de Matemáticas. El roce fue suave, sus manos se encontraron justo cuando iban a tomar el mismo tomo sobre el tema, Merlín se sintió realmente avergonzado.

—Ah… lo siento, fue mi culpa, esto…—el pobre azabache balbuceaba como una joven avergonzada de una película romántica para "jóvenes adultos", en especial porque el otro chico ni siquiera presto atención al incidente. —Puedes quedártelo…—agregó Merlín tratando de arreglar el embrollo, el muchacho rubio tomo el libro, estaba a punto de marcharse cuando el joven Holmes alzó su mano hacia él. —Soy Merlín—dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa, esas palabras atraparon la atención de su interlocutor.

–¿Merlín? Es un nombre…—exclamo el muchacho rubio algo pensativo.

—¿raro?—añadió Merlín durante la pausa del otro muchacho.

–peculiar…—corrigió el chico, Merlín sonrió.

—Bueno, y tu eres… ¿cuál es tu nombre?—pregunto el azabache interesado.

–Ah, esto… Mi nombre es Pi… _Pete_—respondió el chico algo inseguro. Merlín reflexiono sobre su respuesta, entonces obtuvo su propia respuesta.

—¡Pitágoras!— gritó Merlín en una revelación, el chico rubio dio un respingo, su rostro era el reflejo de la sorpresa.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo supiste mi verdadero nombre? Nadie lo sabe… —exclamo el muchacho realmente asombrado.

—Realmente fue sencillo, es cosa de familia… así que no soy el único que tiene un nombre peculiar—dijo el azabache con una sonrisa, Pitagoras correspondió el gesto.

—De verdad estoy sorprendido…—insistió Pitágoras, Merlín tomo un respiro.

—Si quieres saberlo… El collar de un triángulo isósceles que usas discretamente el cuello, un regalo de mujer, alguien importante, madre o hermana, no novia. Eres la eminencia en todo tu año en matemáticas. Y la forma en que pronunciabas la silaba "Pi" como pay, y no como _Pete_ de _Peter_,… lo correcto era Pitágoras—declaró Merlín en un solo respiró, el rubio trato de seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos con algo de dificultad por la rapidez en la que expresó tantas palabras. —Fácil, cómo dije… cosa de familia—añadió el azabache mirando la cara de incredulidad de Pitágoras.

—Increíble—exclamo el joven rubio después de digerir las deducciones de Merlín.

—Si… aunque es mejor cuando no eres malo en matemáticas…—se quejó el azabache resignado a una vida de "quebrados" sin resolver.

—Yo puedo ayudarte, puedo darte tutoría—se ofreció el joven rubio, Merlín casi estalla de la felicidad.

—Sabes Pitágoras, creo que esto es el inicio de una hermosa amistad—dijo Merlín rodeando al otro muchacho con su brazo sobre el hombro.

El estamento de Merlín fue cierto, desde ese peculiar encuentro en la biblioteca escolar los dos jóvenes entablaron un fuerte vínculo de amistad, inseparables a cada momento. El azabache compartió con Pitágoras sobre su familia, como su hermano mayor, Mycroft, tenía un _pequeño_ trabajo en el gobierno, su hermano Quinn que era un experto en computadora y su otro hermano cuyo nombre habla por sí mismo, Sherlock Holmes. Merlín incluso compartió sobre la historia de los dos matrimonios de su madre, su adorado padre y lo más especial, su querida sobrina Sherly Watson. Pitágoras correspondió la confianza de su amigo abriendo su corazón y relatando sobre su madre, su padre, el divorcio y su amor por las matemáticas.

Pitágoras nunca hacía ejercicio en la clase de deportes, siempre estaba sentado en el suelo recargado sobre la pared con su block de notas amarillo y una pluma, el instrumento para escribir era de tinta azul con diseño de _Doctor Who_, un regalo de Merlín. Por otro lado, el delgaducho azabache era pésimo en las actividades físicas pero era "obligado" por Arthur para participar en clase. El titular de la clase era el profesor Pachys, pero prefiere que lo llamen por su nombre de pila, Hércules. Durante la clase es cuando se sentía la tensión entre las estrellas, Pendragon vs. Thatch. Jasón siempre era el segundo ante Arthur, era su obsesión superar a Arthur en todo.

Esa tarde en clase, Pitágoras estaba haciendo unos cálculos matemáticos pero en sus momentos de descanso mental su mirada estaba encima de Merlín, el pobre azabache era arrastrado por Arthur después de unas vueltas a la pista. Las cosas emocionales no eran el fuerte del chico matemático sin embargo tenía el presentimiento que Arthur y Merlín era mucho más unidos de lo que aparentaban en la superficie. Ese tranquilo momento del rubio fue interrumpido por la llegada de su amigo Jasón.

—Hola, Pit—saludó el chico al sentarse junto al otro muchacho mientras Hércules no observaba.

—Jasón…—respondió el chico condescendiente, en los últimos días el joven a su lado estaba de un humor extraño.

—Veo que no le quitas la mirada a Holmes… —dijo de pronto Jasón atrayendo la completa atención de Pitágoras.

—¿Merlín?—dijo el rubio algo confundido.

—Si, el mismo, acaso su cara es demasiado graciosa para no quitarle el ojo de encima—declaró Jasón con sarna. Pitágoras frunció el ceño.

—Merlín es un amigo, por favor no te expreses de él de esa forma—dijo el rubio regresando su atención a su block amarillo.

—Por favor, no te enojes, sólo digo la verdad, ese chico Merlín es un bicho raro además de ser la mascota de Arthur Pendragon…—dijo Jasón a modo de explicación pero sus palabras empeoraron la situación, Pitágoras se puso de pie dispuesto a irse de ese sitio.

En la pista del gimnasio una hermosa sonrisa adornaba el rostro del rey de Camelot, estaba realmente divertido con las expresiones de Merlín, algunas ocasiones es sorprendente lo mucho que una persona puede ser capaz de sentir por otra persona, Arthur era realmente feliz al tener cerca a Merlín. El azabache estaba algo avergonzado, no era una persona que se preocupara de los comentarios ajenos pero le preocupaba que eso afectará a Arthur del algún modo.

—Suficiente Arthur, voy a morir… estoy sudando mucho—suplico Merlín con dificultad, la respuesta de Arthur fue tomarlo de ambas manos y arrastrarlo un poco más. —La gente está mirando—dijo Merlín algo incomodo, el rubio sonrió.

—Perfecto, que miren lo mucho que te amo… —declaro el rubio con una cálida sonrisa, el azabache se sonrojo.

—Te escucharan… —reclamo el joven Holmes algo nervioso pero feliz.

—Mejor, que observen y escuchen, que sean testigos… —dijo Arthur jalando a Merlín hacia él, el azabache ni siquiera intentó huir. —Merlín, desde lo sucedido con Valiant me importa poco "el qué dirán", no quiero que las personas me definan… quiero ser un hombre digno para ti—dijo el rubio clavando sus ojos azules en los ojos del mismo tono de su pareja, Merlín se sintió orgulloso, amado y feliz. El momento romántico entre ellos fue interrumpido de pronto cuando el azabache se percato que a lo lejos Pitagoras estaba en problemas. —¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Arthur al notar la distracción de Merlín.

—Es Pitágoras… creo que está en problemas—explicó el azabache en camino a ayudar a su amigo, Arthur fue detrás de él.

Jasón estaba molesto, los últimos días han sido extraños para él, desde el principio reconoció a Pitágoras pero el chico rubio parece haberse olvidado de él por completo, a pesar de sus diferencias lograron entablar una relación amistosa, pero todo paso a segundo plano cuando Pitágoras comenzó a tener amistad con Merlín Holmes. Merlín era un buen chico, nunca le hizo daño a Jasón pero el chico castaño no podía evitar sentir aversión por el muchacho de orejas graciosas.

—Vamos, Pit… estaba bromeando—dijo el muchacho poniéndose de pie sujetando el brazo de Pitágoras. —Sólo debes admitir que Merlín es un "rarito"… —agregó el chico castaño.

—¡Suficiente! Jasón, sí no puedes respetar a mis amigos, creo que ya no necesito hablar contigo—declaró Pitágoras algo triste pero decido.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? No vas a hablar conmigo todo por la concubina de Arthur…—dijo Jasón molesto.

—¿Qué sucede Jasón? Este no eres tú… —dijo Pitágoras en el mismo tono triste, apreciaba al castaño, le dolía su actitud contra Merlín. Jasón no respondió, estaba molesto, cegado por la ira, el agarre contra Pitágoras se hizo más fuerte, el muchacho frente a él forcejeo para soltarse pero fue inútil.

—¡Oi!—exclamo Merlín entrando en escena. —Deja a mi amigo Pitágoras en paz—añadió Merlín tratando de deshacer el agarre de Jasón. Las palabras de Merlín zumbaron en los oídos de Jasón, el simple hecho que usara el verdadero nombre de Pitágoras para dirigirse a él fue el detonante de sus irracionales acciones.

Merlín fue derribado de un solo golpe, el chico azabache quedó en el suelo, sus blancos dientes rasgaron su labio inferior. Pitágoras estaba horrorizado, la violencia sin sentido lo ponía nervioso, Jasón estaba cegado por los celos, estaba a punto de atacar a Merlín el piso cuando Arthur se interpuso en su camino, los golpes entre ellos no se dejaron esperar, la pelea iba a ponerse seria cuando dos enormes manos agarraron a los chicos por el cuello de sus camisetas.

—¡Pendragon! ¡ Thatch!—gritó un hombre grande con cierto olor a alcohol penetrante.

—¡Profesor Hércules!—exclamo Merlín realmente aliviado.

—Voy a fingir que no vi a dos chicos cabezas huecas iniciando una pelea en mi gimnasio… pero aún así quiero empezar a contar 100 vueltas alrededor del gimnasio—sentenció el profesor con el ceño fruncido, los muchachos se quedaron perplejos. —Dije, corriendo 100 vueltas… ¡AHORA!—ordenó Hércules, los chicos comenzaron a correr hombro con hombro. Merlín fue auxiliado por el mismo profesor, él y Pitágoras lo llevaron a la enfermería.

El sol se despedía de Londres en el horizonte pitando el cielo de un suave color naranja, las nubes esponjosas viajaban con la brisa que traía el frescor de la lluvia. La parejita real de Camelot iba caminando por el sendero que lleva hacia la calle _Baker_ justo en el número 221 B. Merlín tenía una gasa en la esquina de su labio, el premio de batalla contra Jasón, por su parte Arthur sólo tenía un par de moretones, pero estaba sudado por el ejercicio.

—Ese Jasón, si se atreve a ponerse en mi camino voy a destrozarlo—amenazó Arthur molesto por el castigo de Hércules.

—Tuvieron suerte, pudo haber sido peor… imagina s te hubieran expulsado—dijo Merlín tratando de mediar el asunto.

—¡Tonterías! No pueden expulsarme a MI—exclamo Arthur casi ofendido.

—Lo que diga su majestad—se burló Merlín, pero la pequeña risilla le causo dolor en su herida, Arthur lo miró preocupado, con el toque de sus dedos rozo el pedazo de gasa.

—No quiero que nadie te haga daño, aprendí mi lección hace tiempo… no volveré a permitir que eso suceda—declaró Arthur atrayendo a Merlín hacia él, el joven azabache se sintió avergonzado así que discretamente se alejó de Arthur, el rubio no le dio interés, le gustaba el tímido y torpe Merlín.

—Sabes… creo que la razón de Jasón se comportara de ese modo conmigo es porque está _celoso_ de mí—dijo el muchacho de repente, Arthur levantó una ceja incrédulo.

—Mira, Merlín… escucha, no porque tus hermanos son "no-gay" significa que el resto del mundo lo es… No puedes estar inventando romances gay de la nada como jovencita que mira un programa de televisión… —dijo Arthur algo espantado por las ideas de Merlín, el chico torció la boca algo molesto.

—Primero, el amor no tiene género, segundo… deja de decir "no-gay" es tonto (además tu me amas a mí, y ambos somos hombres), tercero… ya te lo dije, Jack/Ianto es canon, no lo invente yo… —explico Merlín con su dedo apuntando el pecho del rubio.

—Por favor… lo siguiente que vas a decir es que el profesor K (Draco Kilgharrah) y Hércules están juntos… —exclamo Arthur en tono burlesco, Merlín torció aún más la boca.

—Debo aclararte que el profesor Pachys tiene a una hermosa prometida y su nombre es Medusa—declaró Merlín con el ceño un tanto fruncido.

—¿Medusa? Qué nombre más extra… —el rubio no concluyó su frase al ver como se unían las cejas de Merlín un poco más, entonces cerró la boca de súbito. —Ok, acepto los hechos… pero qué en el mundo te hace pensar que el todo-poderoso Jasón está enamorado de… Pit—declaro Arthur a la defensiva, Merlín dio un resoplido.

—¡Pitágoras! Su nombre es Pitágoras, no _Pete_… No te gustaría que la gente te llamará _Art_ —regaño Merlín, ahora sería Arthur quién resoplara molesto.

—¡Tonterías! Tú y ese chico son demasiado unidos, últimamente pasas más tiempo con él que con…—Arthur no pudo concluir su queja porque sus ojos se encontraron con la sonrisa maliciosa de Merlín. —Y acabas de probar tu pronto, ¿verdad, Holmes?—dijo Arthur cruzando los brazos.

—Sip… —respondió Merlín orgulloso, —ni siquiera entiendo porque estás celoso de Pitágoras—declaró el azabache mirando a Arthur. —Tú conoces mis verdaderos sentimientos, estos son fuertes, no cambiarían ni en miles de años—añadió con las mejillas coloradas.

—Entiendo tus palabras Merlín, pero… la forma en que te diriges a él, por su nombre completo, tan única… es decir, nadie lo llama de ese modo, sólo tú… y, sé que es injusto pero hace brotar los celos en mí—dijo Arthur tomando a Merlín de la mano, el muchacho sonrió.

—Si llamo a Pitágoras por su nombre completo es porque en mi madre me enseño que los nombres cortos no son malos pero es correcto usar el nombre de una persona, jamás escucharás a mi madre decir Mike en lugar de Mycroft o Sher en lugar de Sherlock, … es una costumbre, algo con lo que crecí, así que simplemente cuando me percaté que su nombre era "Pitágoras", lo justo era que lo llamará así—explicó Merlín con un tono serio, teniendo la imagen elegante de su madre con una pequeña versión de su persona sentado en su regazo. —Siendo sinceros, creo que Jasón y tú tienen más en común… Jasón es amable, valiente y es un buen chico—declaró Merlín, Arturo rodó los ojos incrédulo.

—¿Valiente? ¿Amable? ¿Estamos hablado del chico que te rompió la boca de la nada?—exclamo Arthur en tono sarcástico, algo molesto por la forma en que Merlín insistía en defender a Jasón.

—Vamos, no seas así… debes admitir que es un buen chico… oh, vamos… mira allá… es Sherly que nos saluda desde la puerta… —dijo Merlín arrastrado a un sonriente Arthur mientras el delgado brazo del chico azabache se movía de un lado a otro para corresponder el saludo de una pequeña niña en un vestido morado.

Jasón estaba "muerto", boca arriba en medio la pista es como lo había dejado el castigo de Hércules, ni siquiera la buena relación que tiene el joven con su profesor lo disculpo de su castigo. El muchacho cubrió sus rostro con su brazo, de pronto en su frente sintió algo frío, húmedo, movió su brazo para encontrar a Pitágoras con una botella de agua fría, el castaño en silencio tomo la botella, se sentó sobre el suelo, dio un gran sorbo, miró a Pitágoras y agradeció el gesto, el otro muchacho le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

—No te entiendo Jasón, te conozco… tú no eres así, ¿por qué te comportas de este modo tan salvaje e irracional?—cuestiono Pitágoras tratando de comprender la situación de su amigo.

—No lo sé… es que no soporto a ese chico Holmes—declaró Jasón dejando que sus sentimientos lo dominen una vez más, Pitágoras bajo la cabeza decepcionado.

—Merlín es mi amigo… es de los pocos amigos que tengo en la escuela… —dijo Pitágoras tratando de explicar a Jasón sus razones, pero el otro chico sólo soltó un gran resoplido.

—¡Ahí lo tienes! Merlín esto, Merlín lo otro, sabes… yo soy tu amigo, Hércules también… no sólo ese chico raro… mejor porque no vas y te le declaras de una vez—replicó Jasón algo cansado de los halagos de Pitágoras, la última frase incomodo a Pitágoras.

—Jasón… acaso tú crees que yo _amo_ a Merlín… —cuestionó el muchacho amante de los triángulos, Jasón se sintió algo acorralado.

—No es malo querer a… otro chico—dijo el castaño a la defensiva, Pitágoras asintió con la cabeza.

—Obviamente, no es malo pero… Yo _quiero_ a Merlín… es alguien divertido, amable, una buena compañía, casi como un hermano, además fue el primero que me llamo por mi nombre… —declaró Pitágoras, nuevamente el asunto del nombre hizo resaltar una vena en la frente de Jasón.

—Sabes… él no fue el primero en llamarte por tu nombre, YO lo sé desde hace mucho… —declaró Jasón tomando a Pitágoras por los hombros. —Pitágoras… —. Es extraño como existen ciertos recuerdos que reprimimos al crecer, en el pasado del chico matemático efectivamente existe la hermosa memoria de un pequeño niño cubierto de polvo llamando por su nombre, su verdadero nombre, aquel cálido sentimiento quedó hundido en las profundidades de su corazón para salir a flote en el momento adecuado.

—Eras tú… ese niño en la playa… —reflexiono el rubio tratando de rescatar aquella memoria.

—Tú fuiste el único que se olvidó, estaba tan desesperado… creí que no me aceptarías, tenía miedo de ser abandonado por ti, ser remplazado por Merlín… —las palabras de Jasón simplemente salieron de su boca sin pensar en su significado, cuando menos se dio cuenta tenía el rostro de Pitágoras a una distancia peligrosa, demasiado cerca.

—Jasón, acaso ¿yo te gusto? ¿me amas?—inquirió el muchacho intrigado. Jasón se sonrojo de inmediato.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo estaba hablando sobre "nuestra" amistad… Cómo puedes pesar que yo… yo hacia ti….—exclamo el muchacho algo perdido, tan perdido como la Atlántida bajo el mar azul.

—Si, tienes razón… yo, lo siento… que estúpido—balbuceó el muchacho recogiendo sus cosas pero antes de marcharse fue detenido por los fuertes brazos de Jasón.

—Por favor, no huyas de mí… no lo soportaría—declaró Jasón en un suspiró.

—Estoy confundido… —admitió Pitágoras algo temeroso.

—Tu ganas… me gustas, te amo, me vuelves loco desde hace años… eres mi mundo—confesó Jasón haciendo más fuerte su agarre, Pitágoras se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

—Te creo… yo también siento lo mismo por ti —declaró Pitágoras, el joven castaño deshizo su agarre, lentamente giró a Pitágoras para que pudiera verlo a la cara, sólo un segundo necesito para saber que su amigo no estaba mintiendo. El castaño dejo caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del delgado matemático.

—Gracias… —susurró Jasón agotado, tantos celos habían dañado su persona, su alma. Pitágoras sonrió ante el dócil joven, y acaricio los cabellos del muchacho.

Los días pasaron tranquilos desde que los sentimientos salieron a flote, los dos amigos siguieron unidos, la amistad se fortaleció. Merlín supo al instante que las cosas se resolvieron entre los dos muchachos, Jasón cambió su carácter con él, ahora era mucho más amistoso aunque la cercanía molestaba a Arthur. La rivalidad Pendragon-Tatch seguía vigente en términos profesionales, en realidad los chicos no se odiaban pero tampoco eran grandes amigos, eran civiles por el bien de aquel a quién aman. Pitágoras se sentía satisfecho, en el mundo todo estaba planificado por el orden, las matemáticas eran su soporte pero ahora tenía a Jasón con quién podía compartir su vida hasta el fin de los tiempos.

**FIN**


End file.
